


and all this devotion was rushing out of me

by aeriamamaduck



Series: keep your eyes on me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon Compliant, Communication, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humor, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Kissing, Love, Lube, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, POV Alternating, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Inexperience, Shower Sex, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Pre-rut Yuuri was interesting.Interesting and fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent fic demanded a sequel. *nod*
> 
> Rating's gonna change in ch. 2. *nod*

The idea made itself comfortable at the very tip of Yuuri's tongue, and it stayed there for a few days while Yuuri wondered just how he was going to bring it up. He felt silly getting so worked up over something that was...well, _normal_ , but at the same time it wasn't just any simple thing. It wasn't a big deal, but it was certainly a  _deal_ , and it was a rather important and intimate subject for Yuuri.

 

Despite finally venturing into a decidedly physical relationship with Victor a couple of weeks ago, there was something he hadn't really discussed with the older omega. It wasn't exactly something he could just decide out of the blue and spring on Victor without any sort of preparation. Couples discussed these things, especially if they were planning on becoming mates. 

 

At first Yuuri thought it'd be a good idea to bring it up at an outdoor cafe, but despite the name it ended up feeling like close quarters, as he was practically back to back with the young woman sitting at the table behind him.

 

He finally decided on telling Victor at home during dinner, then convinced himself into saving it until they were nearly done with their dessert of fruit salad.

 

Five minutes.

 

Two more.

 

Yuuri dug a nail into his thumb as if to give himself a jump start, and lifted his gaze to the omega sitting across from him. "Victor?"

 

Victor immediately looked up at him, lowering his grape-laden fork down to his plate as his attention shifted to Yuuri. "Yes, Yuuri?"

 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Yuuri kept his gaze on Victor. All he had to do was get the words out. It was that simple. "I wanted to talk to you about something. It's...important."

 

Victor looked at him steadily, a rapid flicker of concern crossing his eyes as he nodded. "...Of course. What is it? Is anything wrong?"

 

"No. No, everything's great. I just..." He couldn't help apprehensively glancing away, thinking that however he put it, he was going to sound like an idiot. Still, he'd already gotten himself into this, so he just had to go through with it. Poking at a grape with his fork, he said, "I've been thinking about this for a few days, and...I've made a decision."

 

He bit his lip at the sight of Victor's smile fading. "This sounds serious," the omega said in soft tones.

 

Looking down at his plate and blushing, Yuuri blew out a breath and finally blurted out, "I wanted to, um...to try going off suppressants sometime in the next couple of months and have a rut."

 

There. He'd said it. 

 

Had he?

 

Yes, he was sure he did.

 

He thought he did.

 

Wondering if Victor had even heard him, Yuuri looked up at him in time to see him break into peals of laughter.

 

Yuuri stared at the omega, thoroughly flabbergasted. "...W-what's so funny?!" he asked, suddenly feeling annoyed by Victor's reaction. He'd been so nervous about telling him that he wanted to have a rut and now Victor was  _laughing_ at him?! 

 

Covering his mouth after a particularly loud and unflattering snort ( _Good,_ Yuuri thought, irritated.), Victor raised a hand in a placating gesture, frantically sputtering with a wide grin, "I'm sorry...! I'm sorry, I just...I'm relieved. You made it sound like it was something terrible!"

 

Well, he had a point. A tiny one, Yuuri thought. Sighing softly, Yuuri was still blushing hotly as he asked, "I...really want to spend it with you. My rut, I mean...What do you think?"

 

"I think it's a good idea!" Victor replied, looking at Yuuri with that spark of enthusiastic encouragement that had his blush intensifying. "You haven't had one in about ten years, right?"

 

"Right." People had been on suppressants longer than that, but Yuuri felt like it had been more than a decade. He remembered his ruts following his presentation and didn't recall them being too distracting. The surge of energy that came with it just made him work out a bit harder and reorganize his room for about six or twelve hours. Or else take over Mari's chores entirely and just clean up the entire  _onsen_. He'd had enough energy to make a quick nest for the sake of having something comfortable to fall into in exhaustion. Of course that also happened to be when thoughts of a silver-haired omega flooded his brain, and the nights weren't exactly comfortable until he took care of a particular issue.

 

He could feel Victor's discerning gaze on him, and wondered at how easy it was for the man to just make his way into his heart and mind and uncover Yuuri's thoughts. And it wasn't as if Yuuri had made it easy. No, Victor had learned over time, all while Yuuri was trying to learn and study his way into Victor's restless mind. Victor reached across the table for his hand, thumb stroking over his knuckles. "Is there anything in particular you want to do for your rut?" he asked him, features soft with patience.

 

Yuuri could only sit there and feel heat start to cover his entire body, and he prayed his hand didn't turn clammy in Victor's grip. "...Whatever happens, I guess," he murmured, reminding himself that Victor had been so patient with him, even when they got home and fooled around, still going no further than they had when they shared a nest for the first time. Yuuri was pretty sure his scent was starting to mingle with Victor's as he began to feel more settled, and that made him feel such an inexplicable pride, similar to those times when he would satisfy Victor and leave him a flushed, purring mess lying on sheets that were beginning to smell like both of them.

 

Lifting Yuuri's hand to his lips, Victor pressed a long kiss to his knuckles as he blanketed Yuuri in his scent. "You don't need to be nervous," he soothed. "I'll take care of you."

 

Oh yes, Yuuri knew Victor was entirely capable of taking care of him, and the thought of it had him feeling warmer still. He had no doubt Victor would be able to smell the change in his scent, and he shifted in his seat as he gave Victor's hand a squeeze. "I just...don't know how I'll react. I might get...clingy, or...have weird mood swings. God, I might even start reorganizing the apartment!"

 

"So far I don't hear a downside," Victor laughed.

 

"Then there's this...overload of energy. I remember feeling really restless and just...needing to do  _something._ "

 

Getting to his feet, Victor made his way to Yuuri's side, bending at the waist to nuzzle and kiss his temple as his scent surrounded Yuuri, helping him relax. "We've been good at dealing with leftover energy, haven't we?" he asked in coy tones.

 

Yuuri snorted softly, turning his face up to brush his lips against Victor's. "Yeah, I guess."

 

The omega leaned down further to kiss the shell of Yuuri's ear, whispering as he drew a finger across the seam of Yuuri's lips, "If you can only guess, then I haven't been doing a very good job."

 

With a roll of his eyes, Yuuri smirked and replied, "Fine. You're a lover beyond compare. I'm the luckiest alpha in existence."

 

"Better."

 

* * *

 

Pre-rut Yuuri was interesting.

 

Interesting and fun.

 

Over and over again, Victor found himself surprised by his alpha. He'd stayed on his suppressants until after Four Continents, and it took another couple of weeks for him to start feeling the telltale signs of a rut. He was nervous on the onset, at least in private, and Victor was determined to keep an eye on him so they could scent each other as much as they needed to. And yes, he could admit to being more than a little excited to see what effect Yuuri's rut had on him, but that could definitely wait, since Yuuri was being bombarded with instincts he'd been suppressing for years.

 

Among them was an alpha's protective instinct.

 

Not that omegas weren't protective, but an alpha took a measure of pride in being able to protect and provide. Yuuri, with his constant thirst to prove himself, had immediately increased his attentiveness, practically hovering around Victor as they went about their day and acting rather clingy.

 

Victor was in  _heaven_.

 

"Here, Victor," Yuuri said, shoving Victor's water bottle in front of his face, freshly re-filled.

 

Victor beamed at the sight of it, more so when he felt Yuuri's scent wrap around him and caught sight of the devotion in those sweet brown eyes of his. He slid his skate guards on, stepping off the ice and taking the bottle gratefully. "Thank you, _detka_ ," he said with a pleased purr, grinning smugly at the prideful blush that appeared on Yuuri's face. 

 

As he drank, he felt the alpha's eyes rake across his body, though not necessarily in a lustful way (though Victor wouldn't have objected much). Once he swallowed he started making his way towards the stands, Yuuri following him closely with a watchful eye. "Are you tired?" he asked, brow wrinkled with concern. "Maybe you ought to take longer breaks. You really shouldn't push yourself so hard."

 

Victor had to bite back a laugh. They had only just gotten started, and Victor was feeling incredibly energetic. Maybe it was the excitement of his alpha's rut, or how safe and content he felt. "I'm  _fine,_ Yuurichka," he said, sitting down on the bench and watching Yuuri lay a mat down in front of Victor so he could stretch. "Now let's think about how to fine-tune your routine for Worlds. Remember, I expect the podium."

 

"I'll make it," Yuuri said, fierce conviction filling his gaze as he looked up at Victor. "You can count on that."

 

And it was Victor's turn to blush, again. He loved feeling those eyes on him, and they reminded him of Yuuri pulling him apart that first night, his scent cloaking Victor as he pressed him open with his fingers, desperate and adoring. Those eyes darkened further at the hint of arousal in Victor's scent, and the omega reined himself in. Yurio had already complained, loudly, about Yuuri's strong scent, though Victor had no idea what he was talking about. Days like these, Victor just wanted to bury his face in Yuuri's neck, inhaling that warm cinnamon scent, and taste that spice on his tongue.

 

Not helping. Definitely not helping, especially not when Yuuri's scent was getting stronger and Victor could feel heat cover his entire body.

 

They both jolted violently at the sound of a loud curse from a familiar voice, immediately followed by a muffled bump that had them both looking towards the ice. 

 

Yurio was sitting on his rump, teeth bared in utter fury as he hit the ice with a closed fist. Victor clicked his tongue in sympathy, thankful that it hadn't been a bad fall at least. He was about to call out to the teenager to make sure he was fine, but then Victor watched Yuuri shoot up from the ground and rapidly step out onto the ice, yelling frantically, " _YURIO!_ "

 

The younger omega turned towards him, eyes wide with shock as Yuuri suddenly knelt down beside him, worriedly checking him over. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?!"

 

Victor looked on, completely speechless, as Yuuri practically cradled Yurio's head as he checked it over for any injuries. 

 

Yurio tried to bat the alpha away, snarling, "Back off, katsudon! I'm fine!" 

 

"Are you sure? Here, I'll help you up." Without waiting for Yurio's reply, Yuuri got to his feet and easily lifted the omega back to his feet.

 

Yurio scrambled to grab on to Yuuri's shoulders, looking completely outraged. "Piggy, what the  _fuck!?"_

 

"There you go," Yuuri murmured, helping the teenager steady himself and still looking him over with that painfully concerned gaze. "Are you sure you can stand on your own?" he asked, keeping his hands on Yurio's waist.

 

Victor dropped his water bottle with a sad sounding clunk on the floor, biting the inside of his cheek to ribbons.  _It's fine. It's perfectly fine. Yuuri's being a good rinkmate. A good alpha._

 

He was familiar with jealousy. It wasn't his favorite feeling, and it never would be. But a  _very_ jealous part of Victor wanted to go out there and tug Yuuri away from the blond omega and just smother him in his own scent.

 

Having dislodged himself from Yuuri, Yurio skated back to Yakov, and Yuuri carefully made his way back off the ice with a sigh and a small shake of his head. "Yurio's going to give everyone a heart attack one of these days..." He reached Victor, and once again his brow wrinkled with concern. "Hey, are you okay?"

 

Victor plastered a bright smile onto his face, even as anger and hurt raced through his veins. "Perfect. Why do you ask?"

 

"...Your scent's a bit off."

 

Ah. Of course he'd notice. Victor probably smelled upset. "Is it?" he asked innocently, telling himself to calm down and to not let that little punk of an omega get to him. It was just Yuuri's protective instincts acting up, and Victor certainly had nothing to worry about. 

 

Yuuri gave him a frown as he took a step towards him. "Victor..."

 

"Don't worry, Yuuri. It's nothing!" Victor insisted, trying to resist the urge to grind his teeth.

 

Looking at him with uncertainty, Yuuri mumbled, "Er...I'm gonna go put my jacket away. I feel like I'm working up a sweat."

 

Right. All that energy that was starting to build up. Because he was going into rut.

 

Victor managed to let Yuuri get into the locker room before growling lowly and stalking after him, throwing all caution to the wind and deciding what he needed to do, that same fire burning through him as he thought about his alpha hovering around Yurio, who'd  _dared_ to complain about his scent.

 

Without a word, Victor followed Yuuri into the locker room, walked up behind him as he was closing his locker, and draped himself over him, wrapping his arms around his waist and just letting his scent cover Yuuri.

 

The alpha reacted with a short yelp, jolting in Victor's arms but quickly relaxing and going almost lax in Victor's arms. Victor held on to him, sighing in relief as his thoughts cooled and his jealousy stopped screaming at him. He waited until he was completely satisfied that Yuuri had been well-scented, and just scented him some more.

 

Yuuri shifted in his arms, feeling very warm as he asked, "Um...Thank you? What was that about?"

 

Victor shut his eyes and hid his face in Yuuri's neck, greedily inhaling his scent and kissing the flushed skin, a soft purr emerging from his throat at the quiet little moan that left Yuuri's mouth. "Just a little reminder," he murmured.

 

"For...?"

 

"Mmm," Victor hummed, his hand travelling up Yuuri's shirt and settling on his belly, feeling the shifting muscles there. "You're very good at making me feel jealous." 

 

"I-I'm...sorry?"

 

Victor squeezed him harder. "You were extremely attentive towards Yurio just now."

 

Yuuri paused for a moment before managing to turn around in Victor's grip to face him, a look of incredulous realization dawning on his face. "Wait, is  _that_ what made your scent change?"

 

Victor could feel himself blushing hotly, but he didn't take his eyes off of his alpha, even if Victor was quickly realizing just how ridiculously he was behaving.

 

Still staring at him, Yuuri took Victor's shoulders, and told him in a firm voice, "Victor, I'm  _not_ interested in Yurio!" 

 

"...I know," Victor said, hanging his head as his face heated up. "I know a rut can set off all sorts of instincts, it was just...surprisingly difficult."

 

Yuuri was quiet for a moment before Victor felt his forehead press against his. "You could've told me it was bothering you," he said quietly, his gaze tender as Victor met it with his.

 

"It bothered me," Victor muttered, shutting his eyes with a soft whine as he hid his face in Yuuri's neck once again. "I know it's idiotic of me. He's just a kid, for God's sake." The Great Victor Nikiforov, jealous of a teenage omega. That ought to make every one laugh.

 

Holding on to Victor tightly, Yuuri sighed heavily and said wearily, "It's these protective instincts! With you, it's obvious  _why_ I'd feel protective, but with Yurio..." Victor lifted his gaze, blinking at Yuuri as he glanced around them and added, "I don't know, it just didn't feel the same as it does with you. I mean he's so  _young,_ and it felt more..." Suddenly he blushed, and Victor felt a flare of alarm before Yuuri mumbled, "...Paternal?"

 

Oh.

 

Okay.

 

That was different.

 

Victor kept blinking at him, and Yuuri just stared back nervously. 

 

Once he got his voice back, Victor told him with absolute certainty, "...That's the hottest thing I've ever heard in my life."

 

"Wha- _VICTOR!"_ Yuuri cried out as Victor pressed him against the lockers with a delighted purr.

 

"I want to have your babies  _right now,"_ the omega sighed before kissing every inch of Yuuri's face, skewing his glasses as he kissed his way down to his neck.

 

"You're on birth control!"

 

"Next month, then."

 

"But your comeback!"

 

"I'm on permanent paternity leave starting right now."

 

"Even if you weren't on birth control, would you really want to conceive our child in a  _locker room?!"_

 

Alright, Victor could admit that  _that_  didn't sound terribly romantic.

 

" _Fine,"_ he huffed, drawing away to press a loving kiss to Yuuri's lips and readjust his glasses on his nose. "You can keep babying Yurio all you want," he said with a happy smile.

 

"I think I'd rather keep my head on my shoulders," Yuuri replied as he fixed his shirt.

 

"And it's such an adorable head too."

 

Victor was about to start making his way back into the rink when he felt Yuuri's hand grip his wrist tightly. He turned to see the alpha looking right at him, that sweetly devoted gaze fully concentrated on Victor. "You're the only one I'm ever going to want," he said softly.

 

The words echoed in Victor's heart, and he could almost feel them stop his voice before he swallowed and said, "That's quite a promise."

 

Yuuri just smiled at him. "It's one I'm planning on keeping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here after five rewrites! 10K of switchy ABO.
> 
> Enjoy, friends!

Victor woke up alone after two more days of happily perching himself on Yuuri's lap at any given moment while Yuuri continued to hover around him (while also looking out for Yurio's wellbeing, much to the young omega's annoyance, unless it involved his favorite protein bar).

 

The first thing the omega noticed upon wandering into wakefulness was that he was very warm, a little more than what was warranted for a late winter morning in Saint Petersburg. Fingers touching his blanket, he noticed an extra one draped over it. Well, no wonder he was so warm. Then he realized just what was actually missing: the warmth of another body in his bed. 

 

Reaching behind himself with a frown, he confirmed that Yuuri was not in bed. Getting Yuuri out of bed was usually a trial, but it wasn't every day that Yuuri was experiencing a few hormonal spikes after going off suppressants. 

 

Lifting his head with a sleepy sigh, Victor reached for his phone and turned the screen on. 

 

The time showed sixteen minutes after eight. Victor frowned. He was usually already up and about by now, for an hour at least. Curious, he slid his thumb across the screen to open the unread text previewed on the screen.

 

 **YUURI** :

**Go ahead and sleep in. I'm taking Makkachin out for a walk. We'll be back soon.**

 

 _Well, you could have woken me up for that,_ Victor thought with a pout, resting his head on his pillow and sending a row of hearts and kissy face emojis in reply before turning the screen off and shut his eyes, trying to indulge in the rare opportunity being offered to him. It was the first of two days off, and if Victor figured correctly, Yuuri's rut had already hit or it was about to. 

 

Victor dozed for a while longer, wishing in the back of his mind that Yuuri were back in bed with him. But he knew Yuuri's restlessness wouldn't let him relax completely until he expended his energy, one way or another. An anticipatory tension gathered in his limbs at the thought, though it wouldn't do to jump the younger man as soon as he came back from walking Makkachin.

 

But he did practically mash Yuuri's pillow to his face, inhaling deeply as he burrowed further into his makeshift cocoon of blankets. Warm cinnamon danced over Victor's tongue, making him feel safe and content like nothing else ever had. It still astonished him how even the simplest acts from Yuuri had him lain bare, how the most chaste touch held more passion and love than anything else he'd ever felt.

 

He touched Victor with a delicacy he'd never been touched with. It made his heart feel so full he was close to overflowing.

 

Once he couldn't fall asleep again he got up and headed to the bathroom. Minutes later he was toweling his face off when he heard the door open, and Yuuri's scent shoved Victor's remaining drowsiness out of existence. He sped out to greet his alpha and dog, smiling widely as he wrapped his arms around a surprised Yuuri, showering him with kisses.

 

"Good morning," Yuuri exclaimed, smiling as Victor nuzzled into his neck and greedily inhaled his scent. Victor purred in pleasure at the heat radiating off of Yuuri's skin. No doubt the snowflakes melted to liquid as soon as they touched his skin. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri's flush as his fingers carded through Victor's hair. "Did you have a good sleep?" Yuuri asked, voice filled with shy tenderness.

 

Victor nodded and pressed a final kiss to Yuuri's scent gland, satisfied with his shaky inhale as he knelt to ruffle Makkachin's fur and unhook his leash. "I did. And it looks like you did too," he replied, looking up at Yuuri's blushing face, those lovely lips of his parted in fascination. "I suppose you two wore yourselves out on your walk."

 

"...N-not me," Yuuri stammered sweetly, averting his gaze as his face grew redder still. He hung his coat up, energy radiating off of him as he made his way to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Did you eat breakfast? I'll make us some."

 

Getting to his feet, Victor followed Yuuri. "I'll get the coffee ready."

 

"I can do that," Yuuri said, and Victor looked up to find the alpha standing behind a chair, hands curled over the back of it as he gave Victor a coaxing look. "Please."

 

As much as doing things for or with Yuuri was simple instinct for Victor at this point, he couldn't deny Yuuri's need to prove himself in the middle of his rut. So he sat at the table, chin resting on his hand as he watched Yuuri move around the kitchen with efficiency, still looking both eager and timid as he seemed to feel Victor's interested gaze on him. "It's nice to see you know your way around the neighborhood now," Victor said to him.

 

Even that comment made Yuuri smile with a touch of conceit, and the air around him seemed to keep vibrating with energy. "Well, I don't think Makkachin's gonna let me get lost. I'm guessing he's under strict orders from you to get me back home safely."

 

Victor didn't even try to smother his purr after hearing Yuuri call the apartment home, and he felt a rather tender ache in his heart as he kept smiling in Yuuri's direction as he determinedly made them breakfast. "You're right, he is," he told him, smile widening at the proud little  _woof_ from Makkachin. 

 

While Yuuri had indeed impressed Victor so early in the day, he wasn't going to stop Victor from feeding him morsels of food, the omega growing more and more delighted by the bashful look on his alpha's face whenever he brought the laden fork to his lips.

 

As the hours passed Victor observed Yuuri indulging in some still-minor nesting behavior, which included lingering in Victor's space, following Victor's movement with barely-veiled interest. Then he hesitated for only the briefest moment before he started moving an armchair a few inches from its original spot, his brow adorably furrowed as he kept nudging it until he was satisfied by its placement.

 

He hesitated a bit longer when it came to Victor's jacket, innocently hanging next to Yuuri's by the door. Biting his lip, Yuuri's eyes held a restrained desperation as he looked at Victor inquiringly, hands twitching as though they wanted to grab as many of Victor's clothes for himself as possible.

 

Victor nodded his permission, unable to stop smiling as Yuuri immediately grabbed Victor's jacket, face completely red as he held it close to his face, calming down as he inhaled Victor's scent. He then seemed to restrain himself again, giving Victor a self-conscious look as he slowly made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Victor, clutching the jacket to his chest. "...I'm being weird," he murmured, sticking his gaze to the floor.

 

"No, you're not," Victor said with a soft laugh, reaching up to gently rake his fingers through Yuuri's hair and coax his head down to his lap. Yuuri went easily, sighing in apparent relief as he rested his head on the top of Victor's thighs, the heat of his body rising and his scent growing sharper with need. Victor just kept stroking Yuuri's hair, relishing the thick softness of it as he listened to Yuuri's deep breaths. While his instincts weren't unexpected, Yuuri wasn't used to following them so closely, not after suppressing his ruts for so long. He kept stroking tiny circles over Yuuri's flushed temple with his fingers, taking in the tension gathering in the alpha's body and ignored the building tension in his own abdomen to keep up his soft purr.

 

Suddenly Yuuri was sitting up and moving, settling a leg on either side of Victor's lap as he perched himself atop it, his blush intensifying as he placed his hands on the surprised omega's shoulders. Eyes wide with the shock of what he'd done, Yuuri hid his face in Victor's neck with a tiny whine, and the omega just held on to him, purring soothingly as he ran his hands up and down the length of Yuuri's back, letting him breathe in his scent as much as he wanted, all while he inhaled the lustful spike in Yuuri's scent. Then the alpha mumbled against Victor's scent gland, "I'm not being too clingy, am I?"

 

The tension broken, Victor couldn't resist chuckling as his hands wandered to Yuuri's waist, lovingly caressing the softening flesh as he pressed a kiss to Yuuri's shoulder. "There's no such thing when it comes to you," he murmured into Yuuri's ear, watching it turn a deeper red. "You're warm. Feverish," Victor said softly, touching his cheek to Yuuri's with a concerned little sound. "Are you feeling alright?"

 

"What kind of question is that?" Yuuri asked, drawing away and looking at Victor with so much need and desperation. "I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. I...I want..."

 

His mouth snapped shut and he looked away from Victor, still hanging on to his shoulders.  

 

Victor's eyes raked up the length of Yuuri's shivering body, tempted to tug him back towards him when his gaze fell on the erection tenting Yuuri's pants. Oh yes, he knew quite well what Yuuri wanted, but he wanted the alpha to blurt it out. "Yes?" he asked coyly, fingers teasingly wandering underneath Yuuri's shirt and feeling the muscles of his stomach twitch at his touch.

 

Yuuri exhaled sharply, blinking rapidly as his hips rocked once, searching for friction. His grip on Victor's shoulders tightened as he licked his lips and whispered, "...I want to touch you. I want more."

 

"More what,  _lyubov?"_ Victor urged, darting forward to press a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips, finally drawing his bright gaze to his. "Tell me, tell me everything you want," he added, his voice filled with promise.

 

His breaths coming much harsher, Yuuri pressed his forehead to Victor's with a pained noise as he visibly let go of his restraint, hands greedily framing Victor's face and keeping him in place as he opened his eyes and devoured Victor with his gaze. "You. God, I want to  _knot_ you, I want..."

 

He sighed heavily, close to overwhelmed by his confession, and Victor held back his own agonized whimper as his heart pounded and his body began to ache with need. He was growing addicted to Yuuri's exploratory touches, to the way those fingers twisted him up inside, pressing into him with increasing confidence as Yuuri rutted against him, coming to completion on his own or with Victor's hand around his knot, thumb toying at the slit as his mind screamed for him to take it inside him. Swallowing, Victor stroked the tops of Yuuri's thighs, watching those eyes darken further at the teasing touch, and said as steadily as he could, "Come take a shower with me." 

 

Yuuri blinked at him. It wasn't an odd request, as they'd bathed together countless times by now. Smiling up at Yuuri as he gave his ass a couple of coaxing pats, he added, "You feel like you're about to faint from the heat." Then he reached up to gently take Yuuri's chin between his thumb and index finger, those gorgeous eyes fully focused on him as he said in soft tones, "You can touch me however you like. I want to give you everything you want."

 

He watched a shudder quake down Yuuri's body right before he gave Victor a few consenting nods. 

 

When they got to their feet they seemed almost tipsy, drunk on each other's scents.

 

* * *

 

The cool water provided minimal relief as it hit Yuuri's overheated skin, Victor's hands still stroking heat as they stroked his face and his hair. His skin tingled everywhere Victor touched, fingers dragging across his scalp as lips trailed over his cheeks, sliding down until Victor was laying open-mouthed kisses from his jaw to his scent-gland.

 

Yuuri tilted his head back, gripping Victor's arms tightly as he tried to stay upright, to keep from just wrapping Victor's legs around him and sinking into him. In spite of his desperation and the near-painful erection he sported, Yuuri wanted them both to enjoy this, to keep giving Victor the tender attention he deserved rather than just fuck his knot into him.

 

Still, his cock kept throbbing with every gentle scrape of Victor's teeth over his scent gland, every wet swipe of his playful tongue. His chest felt like it was about to burst, swallowing him up in the fire licking through his blood. He wanted to say something, but was breathless and didn't really know  _what_ to say to the gorgeous omega running his hands over Yuuri's burning skin. Would he repeat what he'd said earlier? That he wanted to fuck him and maybe even beg Victor to fuck him until they quelled the fire building inside of him?

 

Groaning achingly, Yuuri took Victor's face in his to kiss him, voracious and overwhelmed as Victor moaned softly, still caressing Yuuri's face and hair as Yuuri tasted his mouth, wanting more of it, more than what they'd done together thus far. His hands rapidly slid their way down Victor's wet body, his palms burning and his heart roaring in his chest as he mouthed at Victor's neck, feeling his body tremble in his grasp and the way his knees shook until Yuuri had him pressed against the cold wall.

 

He kept sucking at the sweet scent gland, the air heavy with cinnamon and roses as Yuuri wrapped his arms around the moaning omega who gripped him back tightly, fingers digging into his hair while Yuuri rolled his hips against Victor, their slick lengths haphazardly rubbing together. It felt so clumsy and good and Yuuri couldn't think, not beyond the need to let his urgently rutting hips do the work, to chase that friction and hear Victor scream his name over and over as he sank his teeth into that long neck-

 

He went rigid against Victor, clutching him hard as he came with a relieved groan, spilling himself against Victor's pelvis. 

 

Once his head stopped spinning Yuuri went lax against Victor, feeling heavy and  _still so warm._ He panted harshly against Victor's shoulder, hanging on to him and slowly coming to realize what had just transpired. Guilt wrapped itself around his throat, and he hid his face in Victor's shoulder, his scent going sour with anxiety as he loosened his grip on Victor. "I'm sorry," he gasped, still struggling to breathe. "I-I'm sorry, I was too fast, I-"

 

"Hey, hey," Victor murmured, taking Yuuri's face between his hands and looking him squarely in the eye, his blue gaze tenderly concerned. "Don't apologize for that. Tonight's for you, remember?" he asked, his voice soft and hypnotic.

 

Yuuri resisted it, though, shutting his eyes as he berated himself for taking his own pleasure without thinking of Victor's. "I don't...I don't want to be selfish about this," he admitted, stifling a whine even as he wanted to sink into Victor's arms and take the comfort he offered. "You...You're actually  _with me_ , you've given me so much, and you've been so patient...I want you to have everything you want too." He wanted to keep learning what made Victor purr, what would leave him as spent and satisfied as he made Yuuri feel. 

 

Victor tipped his face up and Yuuri felt his lips press against his, gentle and lingering. The kiss was slow and wet, the cool water still hitting them and trickling down their heated bodies, and Victor dragged his fingers through Yuuri's wet hair, drawing soothing trails across his scalp as he hummed softly. "I already do," he murmured against Yuuri's lips.

 

Yuuri kissed him back, subdued, and his gaze fell on Victor's untouched erection. Greed flaring through his blood, he placed a hand on Victor's thigh, part of him pleased by the eager shiver the omega gave him. "Can I?"

 

Victor sighed, "Only if you wa-"

 

"I want to," Yuuri answered decisively, gently wrapping a hand around Victor and looking at his face. 

 

He kept his hand moving steadily, taking in the way Victor's eyes dilated before he closed them with a low moan, slowly fucking Yuuri's hand. Yuuri reached up with a shaking hand to push Victor's bangs back, and gazed at his deepening flush and wet lips, parted in pleasure as he trembled. Settling his hand on Victor's cheek, Yuuri stroked his lower lip with his thumb, and gasped shakily when Victor sucked it into his mouth with a hungry moan. 

 

Yuuri watched avidly and moved his hand faster, listening to Victor's desperate noises and smelling the heavy scent of flowers around them, sharp and sweet as Victor's hips gave a jerk and Yuuri twisted his wrist just so.

 

Victor suddenly pulled Yuuri to him with a soft cry, whimpering into his scent gland as he came over Yuuri's hand. Immediately the scent of a pleased omega filled Yuuri's nose, and he felt himself grow hard again as he held Victor's spent length in his hand. He smelled the sweet slick trickling out of Victor's entrance and had to stop himself from just turning Victor around and fucking him against the wall.

 

Once his trembling ceased, Victor licked a long line from Yuuri's shoulder to the spot beneath his ear, biting at his earlobe and making Yuuri jerk against him with a noise that sounded like both a growl and a whimper. "Let's shower quickly," he breathed into Yuuri's ear, hands sliding down Yuuri's back to grip his ass covetously. "I need you, Yuuri."

 

The words almost made Yuuri sink to his knees. 

 

Once they were done with the shower Yuuri had a difficult time keeping his hands to himself. Victor obviously had no such issue, both of them laughing playfully as he toweled Yuuri's hair dry and tied the towel around his waist. Hormones racing through every part of him, Yuuri registered the need for a nest, even for a haphazard one that could just be for them, and he bent down to pick up his and Victor's discarded shirts, drenched in the combined scent of an aroused alpha and omega.

 

Moments later Yuuri lay sprawled on the bed, face buried in both shirts as he bunched them up against his face, growls of anticipation escaping his throat, muffled by the sweet-smelling fabric.

 

Victor's hands were on him again, stroking his hair, back, stomach, and thighs soothingly, his purr gently approving as he slowly draped himself over Yuuri's body. And, oh, how it  _burned_ so wonderfully, and he wanted to feel that heat all over and everywhere.

 

The shirts lay forgotten in that haphazard nest of twisted blankets and pillows strewn about, Yuuri practically hanging off of Victor, hands touching and feeling and memorizing for the hundredth time, finding the spots he'd learned made Victor tremble and moan. He could feel him, warm and hard again, running eager hands through Yuuri's hair and over his face like it was the absolute last time he'd have the chance to touch him. 

 

He felt Victor's lips and hands wander all over his face, eagerly kissing his fingers before they dragged through his hair again, Victor's kisses becoming softer as he drew away, gazing down at Yuuri with fever-bright eyes, swallowing and breathing like he'd been running for miles. Yuuri stared back, burning steadily as he kept his hands on Victor's arms, focusing only on him and trying not to get caught up in the millions of fantasies he'd had about this moment, though those fantasies never included the look of absolute devotion in the omega's eyes.

 

"How are you feeling?" Victor asked, sounding breathless.

 

Inhaling deeply, Yuuri huffed out a wry laugh, closing his eyes and just feeling the anticipation race through him, drumming through his heart. "...That...really hot day last year, in Hasetsu...In July. You remember that?"

 

Victor chuckled softly, stroking Yuuri's hair back and kissing his flushed forehead. "I thought I was going to die of heat stroke..." He then lowered his face down next to Yuuri's, his lips at Yuuri's ear, and whispered, "That, or those wonderfully revealing shorts you were wearing."

 

Yuuri bit his lip with a soft snort, giving Victor's arms a soft squeeze before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I told you, it was hot that day."

 

Giving him an unconvinced hum, Victor pulled away to reach for a plastic bottle of water that stood on the nightstand. "Drink up," he told him, lightly tapping his lips with the top of the bottle. 

 

Sitting up, Yuuri took the bottle in his shaking hand, taking the cap off and taking a several grateful swallows of water. Victor reached up with a soft laugh to carefully tip the bottle back down. "Careful, Yuurichka. You'll drown yourself."

 

Tossing the bottle away once it was empty, Yuuri found himself on his back again, eyes wide open as Victor kissed and sucked at his neck, sending pleasant jolts down Yuuri's body. It was enough to have him trembling and turning his head, unconsciously tempting the omega to sink his teeth into his neck and  _claim_. 

 

Fingers played with his nipples as that mouth licked a burning trail down his heaving chest, teeth closing over his nipple and making him arch his back with a low moan, Victor running his hands over the tight bow of his back as he teased and sucked at the peaked buds.

 

Yuuri's cock twitched as it left a trail of precome on Victor's torso as the man moved lower and lower, Yuuri's hands diving into silver hair as he realized where that perfect mouth was headed. He'd come so fast the first time the omega took him into his mouth, swallowing him down with such enthusiasm and adoration in those blue eyes as his hands squeezed Yuuri's shaking thighs. 

 

This time Yuuri had to stop himself from fucking up into Victor's mouth, the only bit of control he had, as he'd handed everything else over to the omega, who languidly sucked at Yuuri's cock while the alpha ran restless hands through his soft hair as he moaned into the heavy, fragrant air.

 

Victor's fingers darted over the tense muscle of Yuuri's thigh, stroking it soothingly as they made their way to his backside, caressing as he licked a firm, torturous trail up the underside of Yuuri's cock before sucking lightly underneath the head, dragging a shaky moan from Yuuri.

 

Then Victor pulled back from Yuuri's dripping length, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thighs while Yuuri whined above him, resisting the urge to push Victor's head back onto his cock. He had to bite his lip to quiet his whines when Victor slowly crawled back up towards him, his hand still stroking the insides of Yuuri's thighs as he lay between them, his other hand cupping Yuuri's face. "Still good?"

 

"Yes," Yuuri breathed, trying to wet his dry mouth and catch his breath as he writhed and stayed on the edge of orgasm.

 

"Do you trust me?" Victor asked him, voice low and warm as his fingers moved further in in teasing circles.

 

"I do," Yuuri sighed out, breaths coming harder as Victor's fingers traced a burning path to... _Oh, God..._ His hands settled on his chest and leg twitched as he began to feel more exposed than he was now, Victor finding layers more to gently peel away and reveal things Yuuri had never verbalized, much like everything else he'd only fantasized about before the omega appeared and goaded him into those first timid revelations. 

 

The words stuck on the tip of his tongue, Yuuri quietly begged with his gaze, begging for a touch only he'd given himself, indulging in fantasies of the lovely, silver-haired omega touching him everywhere and filling him up, losing himself in Victor's loving attentions, and those fantasies only intensified after Victor arrived in Hasetsu. Since Yuuri had moved in with Victor, the older man had given him time and patience, all while Yuuri tried to determine how to open up about what he wanted beyond their non-penetrative lovemaking without feeling so self-conscious, especially since he knew Victor wanted Yuuri's first time to be both comfortable and satisfying. 

 

Victor kept watching him carefully, stilling his fingers inside Yuuri's thigh until Yuuri wet his lips and gave him two frantic nods, excitement racing through him as those long, beautiful fingers teased his entrance. Yuuri sucked in a breath and shut his eyes, tensing on reflex. But Victor didn't push into him, instead just teasing gentle sensation at his rim as he kissed his jaw. "Does it feel good?" he asked, his voice shaking.

 

Yuuri chased after the touch, not knowing what to do with his hands and keeping them on his chest as he breathed unevenly. "Yeah..."

 

"Have you ever touched yourself here? Tell me," Victor asked, kissing the corner of Yuuri's mouth and nuzzling at the spot.

 

He wanted to beg for the stretch, and kept his legs spread open as he nodded frantically and even more heat raced across his body. "...I...I did..."

 

He felt Victor shiver over him and clenched the older man's biceps, greedily breathing in the scent of Victor's slick. Need and instinct suddenly warred inside of Yuuri, but he inhaled and exhaled, listening to his breathing as he gave in to the side that wanted Victor inside of him, pressing into the spot that had Yuuri muffling a scream into his pillow the first time he managed to brush against it with a lubricated finger.

 

Victor's other hand caressed his cheek, and Yuuri slowly opened his eyes to find Victor's face above his, needy and fascinated. "Can I try with my fingers?" he asked, still pressing carefully, never inside.

 

Still hanging on to Victor's biceps, Yuuri struggled to keep his gaze on the man and not let his self-consciousness make him look away. "...Do you...Do you have lube?" As a male alpha he couldn't self-lubricate, and he recalled his first time buying a bottle for himself as a nerve-wracking experience, as though the cashier would have a good idea of precisely what he'd get up to with it.

 

He watched a grin spread across Victor's face, and the omega said with a playful press against Yuuri's twitching rim. "I do, and now I'm glad my gamble at the store paid off."

 

He drew away to retrieve a bottle from his nightstand, Yuuri staring with wide eyes as Victor poured a liberal amount on his fingers. His heart kept beating wildly as he breathed in Victor's aroused scent, silently promising to do something for him once he'd...

 

Victor kept his eyes on him again as he crawled over him, slowly placing his hand between Yuuri's legs again, and he gave another jolt as Victor pressed against his entrance. "I-it's...it's warm," Yuuri gasped after a few moments of Victor rubbing at him tenderly.

 

"It's supposed to do that," Victor said, gentle amusement in his voice as he finally started to nudge a finger inside. Yuuri kept his hands loose on his chest as he tried to breathe and not tense up, eyes closing again as he relished the stretch. His blood caught on fire his body clamped down on the intruding finger as Victor got it in up to the knuckle, gently probing at his walls.

 

Victor was kissing his face again, murmuring and purring approvingly as Yuuri whimpered at every pleasurable drag, gasping when two fingers pushed inside and the warming lube made heat flare in the center of him. Yuuri tossed his head back, moaning as Victor mouthed at his scent gland. Then his fingers curled into Yuuri's prostate and the alpha let out an exultant cry as pleasure licked through his veins. 

  

"Found you," Victor breathed, catching Yuuri's moan in a searing kiss as he kept twisting his fingers and rutting into that spot. Yuuri felt delirious with agonizing pleasure, hips rocking back against Victor's hand as he moaned continuously into the kiss. They broke it off with choked gasps, Yuuri unaware of the subtle jerking of Victor's hips against the mattress as he added a third finger. He kept Yuuri's gaze on his, heat blazing through those blue eyes, and Victor asked, "What did you think about? Hmm? Getting fucked by your omega? Did you think about me filling you up?"

 

Yuuri could only gaze at him, those fingers drawing the truth out of him as easy as anything. He swallowed through every torturous press on his prostate, trying to get something other than a wordless cry out. "Yeah...I wanted...I wanted that," he answered, still rocking into Victor's hand.

 

"Because I will," Victor purred with promise, his scent growing sharper still. He lowered his lips to Yuuri's reddened ear, licking at the shell before whispering, "Maybe if I do it enough times you may end up getting pregnant before I do. Wouldn't that be something, Yuurichka?"

 

He then drew away and his other hand wrapped around Yuuri's neglected length, and the alpha came, pulsing and uncontrolled, with a cry of, " _Yes!"_

 

Warmth and relief came in waves, accompanied by the tender and steady pumps of Victor's hand and the slowing drive of his fingers into Yuuri, whose ears rang as his chest trembled. Every breath he took was shaky, and he closed his eyes and whimpered as Victor purred against his scent gland, pressing several kisses over it and licking a long line up to his ear. "Good boy," he breathed, carefully withdrawing his fingers. "Good boy, good alpha..." 

 

Yuuri shivered at the word, blinking at the sudden sting behind his eyelids as bliss filled his heart and Victor gathered him up in his arms, letting him bury his nose in his neck so he could breathe in the scent of the aroused omega.  

 

He licked and sucked at the spot, his most urgent need abated for the moment. But there was still Victor, trembling with need even as he held Yuuri and licked his hand clean of his seed, moaning softly at the taste. Yuuri might have felt taken care of, but knowing Victor hadn't come a second time had him mildly unsettled, especially when the omega was giving him everything, indulging the needs he'd kept to himself for so long. He wanted to cry with gratitude, but he quickly stifled that feeling in favor of giving Victor what he needed.

 

"Victor," Yuuri sighed, his throat a desert as he lifted himself up and looked down at the older man, taking in his heaving chest, his kiss-swollen lips, and wide gaze. "You've been so good to me," he said just before dipping back down to kiss Victor's slack mouth, need sparking through him again as he crawled over him, trying not to wince at the slight twinge in his backside as he moved. He felt shaking hands curl over his shoulders, soft little moans vibrating across his lips as Victor arched towards him, tongue rolling languidly against his.

 

Yuuri left those gorgeous lips behind and nipped at Victor's jaw, breathing hard as he made his way towards the fragrant scent gland, licking and sucking at it voraciously as Victor craned his head back, moaning into the intoxicating air as Yuuri teased at the spot with his teeth. 

 

He slid his way down to Victor's chest, mouthing at the firm muscles before taking a nipple into his mouth, relishing the almost violent jolt Victor gave, along with his eager whimpers as Yuuri sucked at one hardening bud and he toyed with the other with his fingers. Yuuri's heart raced wildly at every sound from Victor, each one a surprise, even now. It was the most raw and exposed he heard and saw Victor, his composure shredded to pieces, as bare as Yuuri felt in his presence. The familiar mixture of trust and anxiety swirled in those blue eyes, and it was all Yuuri could do to reassure the omega, searching for the right words as he touched and scented him, letting Victor touch and scent him in return. 

 

He went on kissing the tense muscles of Victor's stomach, still looking for the right words as Victor's hands frantically touched his shoulders, pulling and pushing, his body writhing underneath Yuuri, silently begging like he couldn't speak or, like Yuuri, wouldn't. Maybe he was too overwhelmed, too choked up by the words trapped in his chest. Yuuri still found it hard to believe that he could summon such a reaction from the handsome omega, looking into his eyes and finding such love and desperation as Yuuri touched him, learning by his reactions, by the little hitches of breath and the way he sighed out his name.

 

His hand darted down between Victor's legs, finding his inner thighs wet with slick, and traced the silky trail up to Victor's entrance, the omega's legs falling open with a soft moan. " _Da..._ _Da,_   _lyubov moy..."_ He trailed off with a whimpering exhale, Yuuri peering up at him and finding him with his eyes shut tight, wet lips parted as he panted harshly.

 

Yuuri couldn't hold back his hungry growl at the sight of the sheer want on that lovely face, his own want rushing through his chest again and kindling the heat that seemed to settle in his marrow. He pulled away, excitement racing up his spine at the thought of what he wanted to give Victor, and gripped the omega's hips to carefully get him on his front. Victor instantly cooperated, purring as he turned around and raised his ass up, all of his weight on his chest. Yuuri gazed at the lovely arch of his back, following that alluring line all the way up to Victor's eye, gazing up at him over his shoulder, trusting and begging.

 

He might have been expecting Yuuri to just push into him, to just fuck roughly until Yuuri knotted him, over and over until Yuuri got through his rut. Firstly, Yuuri was still reeling from the orgasm Victor had given him. Secondly, it wasn't really what he had in mind at the moment.

 

His hands parted Victor's ass cheeks, and he wet his lips at the sight of Victor's slick, twitching hole, and bent down to give it a brief, timid lick, wanting to moan at the taste of the omega's slick.

 

Victor's hips gave a jerk as he let out a shocked cry, and Yuuri had to grip his hips to keep him in place as he buried his blushing face in Victor's ass, his heart hammering in his chest as he closed his eyes and lapped at Victor's clenching rim, growing more emboldened as he listened to Victor's unrestrained moans and helpless cries, barely muffled by a pillow or the mattress, whatever Victor had crushed his face against as his hips twitched as Yuuri eagerly pulled his hips back and sucked at his rim.  _You taste like heaven,_ Yuuri wanted to say, moaning against Victor's hole and savoring the breathy, whimpering moan Victor let out. He was actually doing that to Victor, he was driving him wild and pulling out such unrestrained noises, and he pictured Victor clawing at the sheets beneath him. 

 

In moments he could push past Victor's rim, and stopped holding back his excited moans at the welcome taste of slick and the way Victor started to grind back on Yuuri's face, staccato moans bursting from his throat as Yuuri forced his tongue deeper. Yuuri needed to see Victor's release, more than his own even if he was the one in rut and heat started to pool between his legs, his cock growing hard again. He wanted Victor to need him, to shiver at the memory of this the way Yuuri did at every heated touch.

 

He felt fingers swipe at his hair until they finally latched on with a rough pull, making Yuuri growl into Victor's sopping rim with a hard squeeze at his asscheeks. He heard Victor curse in Russian, breath sounding punched out as he kept tugging at Yuuri's hair. " _Pozhaluysta..._ _Yuuri..._ _Fuck_ me," he sobbed out before his words lost themselves in another moan, and Victor let go of Yuuri's hair, apparently unable to keep holding on.

 

Laving his tongue over Victor's perineum to catch another trickle of slick, Yuuri kissed his way up his back, lips tingling at the feeling of the heat from underneath his flushed skin. Victor then slowly started to turn onto his back, and Yuuri saw him tremble almost violently as he did so, little sobs catching in his throat as he settled on his back, his eyes shut tight.

 

The sight had alarm racing through Yuuri's nerves, cooling his passion even as he kept tasting Victor on his lips. He tentatively reached out to stroke Victor's bangs back, letting out what he hoped was a soothing croon. "Victor? What is it?"

 

"Nothing," Victor shuddered out, keeping his eyes closed and struggling to steady his breathing, Yuuri's heart aching at the painful-sounding hitch of his breath. "...Nothing, I'm fine."

 

He blinked rapidly, almost like he was trying to keep from crying, and Yuuri only grew increasingly worried as he watched Victor run a shaking hand over his face. A nervous shudder racing through his middle, Yuuri gently took hold of Victor's hand, linking clammy fingers together. "Wait, no. Talk to me, Victor," he cajoled, his heart threatening to break at the thought of Victor feeling uncomfortable or upset...He scented the air, finding no trace of distress, but the sight was enough to make Yuuri forget about his erection.

 

Victor finally opened his eyes, his gaze almost incredulous. " _Now?"_ he asked, eyes flicking back and forth between Yuuri's face and his hard length.

 

" _Yes_ now," Yuuri insisted, licking his lips and trying to keep from getting distracted from that lingering and addicting taste. "...You look like you're going to cry," he said quietly, giving Victor's fingers a brief squeeze.

 

His shaking slightly subsided, Victor visibly swallowed as he gazed back at Yuuri, his eyes undoubtedly moist as he seemed to argue with himself over whether or not he'd actually give Yuuri an answer, and Yuuri realized just how important whatever answer he gave would be. 

 

Yuuri waited and Victor sighed out a shudder, gaze darting away as he started blinking rapidly again, and he covered his face with his hand as he just breathed for a moment before saying in hushed tones, "...I'm so lucky." He uncovered his eyes and looked at Yuuri, raw and open, and Yuuri just fell completely silent. "You make me feel lucky. You...This is so new to you and...You make me feel so much." He swallowed again and closed his eyes, breathing out as tears trickled out from behind his eyelids, "I've never felt this way before."

 

Yuuri let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and just kept gazing at Victor as he went over the words in his head, over and over, letting them wrap around his heart and belly like a blanket as Victor Nikiforov bared his soul in as few words as possible. It seemed to take so much effort, and Yuuri knew this was a sight meant only for him, indicative of the deep trust Victor had in him.

 

He sucked his lips in and blinked at the familiar sting in his eyes, all while Victor wiped at the tears on his cheeks, smiling sheepishly. "God...I'm a mess," he said in a soft, earnest voice.

 

Yuuri almost said Victor could never be a mess, but held his tongue. Victor was human, Yuuri  _knew_ that, as much a mess as he was, and that was fine. Sometimes they needed to cry messily, and neither of them wanted to repeat the emotional mishaps of the past. Giving a shaky laugh, Yuuri gave in to a few sniffles as he wiped his own tears away."It looks like we both are."

 

He met Victor's soft gaze, holding it for a few moments until Victor reached up to touch the tips of his fingers to Yuuri's lips, quietly demanding, "Kiss me."

 

And Yuuri did, letting Victor devour his mouth as soon as their lips met, the omega licking into his mouth and leaving teasing bites and licks along his chin and jaw, like he wanted to taste every bit of himself on Yuuri's skin. Those long legs wrapped around him so quickly, and Yuuri inhaled sharply at the feeling of heels digging into his lower back, urging him forward.

 

He settled back down between those legs and supported himself on his elbows, reminded of his need as his cock gave a throb, aching so sink into Victor in one thrust. Reining himself in, Yuuri latched on to the calming purr coming from Victor's chest, trying to keep his breathing steady as he reached down to finger Victor open for a few minutes. He drank in the lust and anticipation swirling in those blue eyes, felt it dancing across each of his nerve endings. He withdrew his fingers asked softly, "Do you need a condom, or...?"

 

Victor shook his head, tightening his grip on Yuuri. "Just like this. Just you," he murmured, darting up for a quick kiss before settling back onto the mattress, giving Yuuri a few nods.

 

Yuuri's heart was out of control, and he kept reminding himself to go slowly as he rocked his hips forward, reaching down to hold his dick against Victor's opening. His breath hitched at the first touch of that wet rim against his hard flesh, and sheer need flickered across Victor's features as he started to nudge inside.

 

The first slide in had him breathless. Victor was hot, tight, and wet, and Yuuri shut his eyes to concentrate on going  _slowly_ and to just listen to the soft noises coming from Victor's mouth. He stilled to let the omega adjust, limbs shaking as he felt surrounded by perfect heat, Victor's walls rippling around him and tempting him to thrust. It was Victor who rocked his hips onto Yuuri's cock, encouraging him with a quiet grunt until Yuuri obeyed, thrusting shallowly and withdrawing to move in and out at a steadily building pace as his chest burned with every gasping moan he let out.

 

Victor's fingers clawed at Yuuri's back, desperate as he ground his hips down with a shudder of delight, spurring Yuuri on with nips at his jaw and neck and tugs to the hair at his nape. "More," Victor half-begged, half-ordered. "More, _more_ , give me your knot..." 

 

Yuuri, eyes still squeezed shut, kept his hand on Victor's cheek as he moved, the heat of his flush racing across the skin of Yuuri's palm. He pressed his lips to Victor's shoulder, quieting his moans against it in favor of hearing Victor and feeling every push of his heels into the small of Yuuri's back with each drive into his body, hitting his prostate. 

 

Within moments it was Yuuri carrying the movement with hard thrusts, and he raised his head to watch Victor lying there, lost to pleasure as he could only moan and cry out, clenching around Yuuri and clawing at his shoulders. Their mouths met sloppily, Victor taking Yuuri's face in his shaking hands just as he sobbed with pleasure and came, cock spurting across Yuuri's chest and belly and body tightening around Yuuri's rapidly swelling knot.

 

Yuuri thrust deeply, working himself across Victor's prostate until the omega whimpered weakly, driven back by the unrestrained motion of Yuuri's hips as he worked his knot deeper, finally spending himself inside with a sharp gasp, eyes bursting open as pleasure came in unrelenting waves, overwhelming him as he tried to catch his breath even as his hips kept rocking minutely. Victor, still tight around him, purred as he gazed up at Yuuri with wide eyes, stroking the sides of his flushed face as the alpha whined softly, arms shaking as he brought Yuuri's face down to kiss him gently, lips trailing over Yuuri's jaw and landing on his ear with another kiss as he stroked his trembling shoulders. "Shh," he soothed through a shiver. "Shh, Yuuri..."

 

Yuuri wanted to cry, not knowing how Victor could still think to soothe him when he felt taken apart, the omega taking the time to put him back together again even with Yuuri's knot inside him, slowly deflating after several long moments. He hid his face in the warm crook of Victor's neck, surrounding himself in the bouquet of Victor's scent, stronger in that spot now more than ever.

 

He exhaled, letting out a long breath as he felt his limbs relax for the first time in hours. He wasn't completely exhausted yet, but energy wasn't racing through his veins like it had been. He supported himself on his elbows and raised his gaze to look at Victor again. Those blue eyes were soft with adoration, completely flooded with it, and Yuuri blurted out in an exhale, "I love you."

 

Victor's eyes widened further, and Yuuri watched moisture gather at the edges of those lovely eyes. "I love you, too," Victor murmured, voice sounding like it had just unwinded inside his throat. "Do you feel better?" 

 

Yuuri hummed softly, sliding his lips over Victor's throat as his heart fluttered helplessly. "Yeah...Yeah, I just...I didn't think it'd feel so...overwhelming." He raised his eyes again, looking at Victor with curiosity. "I-Is it always like that?"

 

Victor gave him a soft laugh, stroking Yuuri's calf with the tips of his toes and sending a light shiver up Yuuri's spine. "Well, I can't speak for alphas, even if I have been on top before. Why? Was it too much?"

 

"N-no!" Yuuri quickly replied, face turning red as he thought of the wonderful agony of being on the edge and finally plummeting. "No, I...I liked it," he added, averting his gaze and biting his lip. 'Like' was too simple a word, but the fog in his mind wouldn't let him think of any other way to describe it. That and the wonderful sound of Victor's pleased purrs. "...I should pull out," he murmured, planting his hands on the mattress and keeping an eye out for any trace of pain on Victor's face as he carefully drew his length out of the omega.

 

He settled on his side with a heavy sigh, opening his eyes in time to watch Victor arch his back in a languid stretch, a mixture of pleasure and pain flashing across his features as he moved, eyes glazed over when he opened them. 

 

Yuuri kept looking at him, quiet as he took stock in the state of his own body. His back stung where Victor had dug his nails in, and his front was sticky with Victor's come. Everything smelled like both of them, the scent of sex pervading the mixture. He also had no idea where his glasses were.

 

Then Victor turned and gathered Yuuri in his arms again, the alpha going happily as he buried his face in the omega's chest and listened to his satisfied purrs. Victor kept stroking his back, clicking his tongue guiltily when his fingers found the thin red lines his nails left. Yuuri just squeezed himself closer to the omega, throwing an arm around his waist and rubbing firm circles over his lower back.

 

"Do you need anything?" he heard Victor ask, voice muffled by Yuuri's hair.

 

Yuuri hummed into Victor's chest, hiding his still-red face. "...I don't know," he mumbled, his mind a pleasant haze as he lay there with Victor curled around him.

 

They must have lain there for more than a few minutes before Yuuri realized just how thirsty he was. "I need a drink," he finally admitted.

 

Victor gave his hair a gentle tug to lift his gaze. "There, I knew you needed something," he said with a smile and a light swat to Yuuri's backside. "Come on, let's get up so we can clean ourselves up and I can get you something. How does that sound?"

 

"Aren't you tired?" Yuuri asked quietly, stroking Victor's hip with some concern. "I can go, if you--"

 

"Let me take care of you,  _detka,_ " Victor insisted, kissing his forehead before disentangling himself from Yuuri and sitting up with a slight wince. Yuuri watched him attentively, biting his lip as the omega got up slowly on shaky legs. "I promise, you can spoil me all you want when I decide to have a heat."

 

Yuuri could feel his cock almost give a twitch at the thought.

 

They both walked almost gingerly towards the bathroom, taking a few minutes to wash up and for Victor to wipe away the drying come on Yuuri's front. Yuuri gathered up the clothes they'd discarded before their shower, straightening up in time for Victor to slide his glasses onto his face with an amused smile. "Looks like you forgot them in here," he said before grabbing his underwear from the small pile in Yuuri's arms and tugging them on and giving his hands a final wash and dry.

 

After pulling on his own underwear and depositing their pants in the laundry basket, Yuuri headed back into the bedroom as he listened to the sounds of Victor giving Makkachin a few minutes of attention. He paused at the vanity mirror, looking at himself. He looked...like himself, save for a few hickeys littering his neck and chest. He touched one just beneath his scent gland, closing his eyes to relish the ache that sparked his memory. He caught the reflection of the bed in the mirror, finding it littered with their wet towels and wrinkled shirts. Shaking his head and smirking at their apparent thoughtlessness, Yuuri went to straighten things out a bit, but got a full hit of the combined scents of a very satisfied alpha and omega. 

 

Yuuri bit back another moan, forgetting his intent as he fell forward onto the bed, inhaling deeply with a sound of contentment rather than lust. He was satisfied, for the moment, so he could let himself enjoy scent, taste, and sensation without need burning him up from the inside.

 

He didn't realize how much time he'd spent like that until he heard Victor's deep chuckle from the door, and shot up with an embarrassed yelp. "I...I was just..."

 

Victor merely grinned at him smugly, bearing two of the juice boxes he usually kept on hand for Yurio. "I know, I know. We're irresistible," he said, sitting on the bed and crossing his legs, proudly displaying his near-naked body for Yuuri's gaze. He punched a straw into the juice box and held it to Yuuri's lips. 

 

Yuuri indulged him with a roll of his eyes, but not without taking the other box and doing the same to it, lifting it up to Victor's mouth. 

 

They drank like that, Yuuri ignoring any self-consciousness he might have felt looking the way they did. He felt happy and relaxed, though he wondered how long this respite would last before he needed to come again, remembering how many times he could bring himself off with his hand when he was in rut. While having sex had been enjoyable, Yuuri didn't want to overwhelm Victor.

 

Chewing on the end of his straw, he tried to think of what else they might need to take care of if they were going to spend the entire evening in bed. "...Are all the lights off?"

 

"Mmm, I forgot to turn the kitchen light off," Victor replied.

 

Yuuri huffed out a fond laugh. "Of course you did."

 

At that, Victor pouted and poked at Yuuri's stomach. "It's  _your_ fault, you bully. Your knot turned my brain to mush."

 

"What about all the other times you've forgotten something? You're going to blame my knot for that too?"

 

"I have such a mouthy alpha," Victor said with another poke before darting forward to kiss Yuuri's forehead and getting to his feet. "Stay here, I'm going to go turn it off and check on Makkachin again."

 

Yuuri watched him go with a soft smile, finishing off his juice and tossing the carton in the trash can before setting his glasses on the table and settling back into the messy nest, a pleasant warmth moving across his body in gentle waves, a sharp contrast to the consuming heat he'd felt before. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation and taking deep breaths, inhaling the rich blend of their scents as several grounding and pleasant aches settled in his muscles, quietly tempting him to indulge in another stretch until he felt them and remembered how they got there.

 

He gave in, biting his lip with a quiet moan as he turned his head to press his cheek against his pillow. 

 

His eyes were still closed when he heard Victor's return, and felt the bed dip as he climbed back in to settle beside Yuuri, placing a hand on his belly and rubbing soft circles on it with his fingers as he pressed kisses to Yuuri's lips and chin, Yuuri able to feel him smile against his skin.

 

Those lovely fingers darted down to the front of his thigh, making Yuuri smirk. He knew exactly what Victor was doing, but he relished the little tease and Victor's mischievous laugh against his scent gland.

 

And then his cock stirred with interest the more Victor teased, and Yuuri's eyes flew open at the sensation of heat pooling down to it once again. He gave a weak groan at the slight brush of Victor's hand against his hard flesh, feeling his face redden for the millionth time with a mixture of need and embarrassment.  

 

He could feel Victor's gaze on him, and opened his eyes to find the omega giving his erection a smug look before turning it back on him. "Now you're just showing off," he said with a soft laugh, capturing Yuuri's lips as he drew a finger up the underside of Yuuri's cock, catching the bead of precome at the slit.

 

Yuuri arched up towards the touch with a shudder, pleasure and anticipation sparking across his nerves without the burning urgency of the past hours. The kiss was slower, melting in his mouth and trickling into his brain along with the hot, gentle wrap of Victor's hand around his cock and the spike of arousal in his scent. Breaking the kiss with some reluctance, Yuuri murmured, "We don't have to if you don't want-"

 

"Oh, I  _want,_ " Victor replied, eyes sparking with mischief as he stroked him slowly and tortuously. Then he smirked before sighing with mock-resignation, "Or maybe you're too tired. It's fine, of course. It's been an eventful day and night for you-"

 

Yuuri thought, _Really?_ as he growled playfully and quickly twisted them around until he was straddling Victor's waist, hands planted on either side of the omega's head, gazing down at him with unrestrained heat. "Does this look tired to you?" he asked in low tones.

 

Victor stared up at him, mouth falling open with surprise as he rested his hands on Yuuri's thighs. "... _Wow,_ " he breathed, like the air had been punched out of his lungs. His scent trickled into the heavy air again, and he added softly, "...I'd imagine this, but...it doesn't compare to the reality."

 

Yuuri's intensifying blush betrayed his earlier bravado, but he stayed where he was, staring into Victor's darkening eyes and feeling the slow strokes of his hands over the tops of his thighs. He wasn't oblivious to their positions, remembering that he hadn't exactly been as slow as he might have wanted to be when he fucked Victor. Then there was his own curiosity, all of the desires Victor coaxed out of him when he had his fingers inside of him, words Yuuri realized he didn't want to take back as Victor lay completely still and waited.

 

"...Do you still have that lube?" he asked, his face on fire. He knew he wouldn't be loose enough for this even after Victor's fingers filled him a little while ago.

 

Victor's eyes widened briefly before he nodded and found the discarded bottle amidst the twisted sheets. He held it out to Yuuri and asked softly, "Can you do it?" 

 

Yuuri pictured himself sinking onto Victor's cock, imagined the delicious stretch as he took every inch in, and accepted the bottle. He poured the lubricant into his hand, slicking up his fingers, and reached back with a trembling arm, dipping his fingers along the cleft of his ass until he found his opening. He breathed, feeling Victor's hands frame his face with such tenderness, and started to ease his finger in. 

 

It was almost too much, recalling all the times he'd done this to himself, shocked at the excitement he felt at the thought of Victor touching him like this, filling him up and claiming him so completely. He'd dismissed it as a fantasy for so long, and suddenly here he was, slowly and deliberately sliding his finger in and out and feeling his muscles relax as he listened to Victor's shaky breaths and felt his thumbs stroke his cheeks.

 

He worked another finger in and opened his eyes in time for Victor to kiss him as he cradled his face in his hands, letting Yuuri gasp into his mouth as he spread himself open, working his fingers in as deeply as he could before adding a third. Victor purred against his cheek with eager hunger, still caressing the few parts of Yuuri's body he touched. Exhaling sharply as his chest grew tight, Yuuri withdrew his fingers and opened his eyes again, meeting the absolute devotion and need in his eyes and realizing that he was safe. Perfectly safe.

 

Victor hesitated before slicking his cock up, telling him, "I can wear a condom if you-"

 

"I don't want one," Yuuri said, darting in for a quick kiss as he took Victor's wrist and coaxed him into taking hold of his length. "Fill me up."

 

He watched a tremor move across Victor's body, anticipation blooming in his eyes as he watched Yuuri move above him. He held Yuuri's hips as he lowered himself, guiding the head of Victor's cock to his entrance, pressing on it lightly as Victor held completely still. Yuuri sank down and his eyes closed as he began to feel the stretch. "Oh, God," he shuddered out, the light squeeze of Victor's hands on his hips a reminder to go slow and not tense up. 

 

Yuuri breathed, felt the shaking of those warm hands and the harshness of Victor's pants, and pushed through, groaning weakly when he was finally seated on Victor, his head falling back as he felt how full he was. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down at Victor, real and warm beneath him,  _inside him_. The omega was still trembling, moaning and purring as he gazed at Yuuri with such open hunger. "So beautiful..."

 

Holding the older man's gaze, Yuuri rose up and nearly lifted himself off of the omega's cock, only to sink back down with a moan as Victor's hips gave an aborted jerk and his hands gripped Yuuri's hips harder. Yuuri repeated the movement, faster and faster, letting go of his caution and all the noises building up in his chest.

 

When Victor thrust up into him with a low growl Yuuri almost screamed. The omega's rolling thrusts had him reduced to ragged gasps, sobs, and moans, mind only able to focus on Victor filling him and  _moving_ inside him, hitting that spot that had his elbows turning to jelly and his voice cracking.

 

The angle shifted when Victor suddenly sat up, kissing Yuuri roughly and grabbing the back of his neck. Pressing their foreheads together, Victor held Yuuri's gaze with all the heat in his. "Want to get on your hands and knees for me, alpha?"

 

Yuuri bit his lip as a delicious shiver ran up his back, drinking in the sounds of the omega's purrs as he moved off of him with a soft whine, turning around and bending over onto his hands and knees, shivering again at the feeling of vulnerability and arching his back when Victor's hands found his hips again. Those hands caressed a long trail up to his shoulders, going back down to his ass to part his cheeks and work more lube into his opening with his fingers. He felt Victor's lips on his lower back, lingering in a tender kiss for a moment before he positioned himself at Yuuri's opening and thrust in smoothly.

 

Falling forward onto his chest with an ecstatic growl, Yuuri bit into the sheet beneath him as Victor fucked him, making him thrash on the mattress as he hit that spot again. Over and over, and all Yuuri could do was claw at the sheets and moan plaintively when he felt Victor's hand on his neck, gently pressing down for a few moments before he took his hand back to wrap it around Yuuri's length.

 

It took only a few pumps of his swelling length for Yuuri to come onto the sheets beneath him with a scream, Victor's hand stroking his knot and keeping up his hard thrusts into him until he was spilling inside of him with a shuddered moan into Yuuri's sweat-covered back. Yuuri closed his eyes and crushed his face against the mattress, whining blissfully at the warm sensation of Victor filling him up with little jerks of his hips. His thrusts finally ceased and he lay draped over Yuuri, panting harshly as he pressed wet kisses to Yuuri's back.

 

Yuuri turned his face so he could breathe, taking deep breaths as he sank into the nest. He crooned softly at the thought of the omega coming undone above him, muscles going lax as Victor held on to him, still kissing his back as he too panted against him. He started stroking him soothingly again, slowly lifting himself off of him and holding Yuuri's sore hips. "This might feel strange," he warned softly before withdrawing, Yuuri shivering at the slow trickle of Victor's seed onto his perineum. 

 

Victor helped him move onto his side, stroking down his side as his concerned gaze raked over Yuuri's body. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

 

Yuuri huffed out a short laugh, smiling up at Victor with unrestrained fondness. He felt relief, security, and bone-deep happiness, all of it wrapped up in the exhaustion settling over him. "Like I'll never get it up again," he replied with a chuckle.

 

Giving his earlobe a playful tug, Victor asked with a grin, "Are you a skater or a comedian?"

 

The younger alpha replied by pulling Victor down next to him, the omega immediately wrapping his arms around him and letting Yuuri settle against him, his head resting on Victor's chest.

 

Yuuri didn't close his eyes, wanting to enjoy the lingering effects of his rut as it dissipated. He felt Victor's hands on his tired body, soothing the spots he no doubt knew ached with sympathetic purrs. He just buried his face in Victor's flushed skin, trusting and so completely in love, his heart beating hard and steady.

 

"Don't fall asleep. We need a bath," Victor reminded him, tapping his temple with his fingertip.

 

Humming in assent, Yuuri sank into Victor's embrace, feeling him all over. "We need food, too."

 

"That we do," Victor agreed.

 

Before they finally did get up, Yuuri gingerly moved up to kiss Victor's scent gland, and the older man turned to catch his mouth in another kiss, deep and sweet. Yuuri smiled into it and closed his eyes, holding on to Victor's warm body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment!
> 
> my tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


End file.
